Arthur
Arthur *'Class': LMS Ivatt Class 2MT 2-6-2T *'Designer': H. G. Ivatt *'Builder': Crewe Works *'Configuration': 2-6-2T *'Built:' sometime between 1946 and 1952 Arthur is a tank engine from the London Midland and Scottish Railway. He runs his own branch line. Bio Arthur took great pride in his spotless record, which he soon lost after colliding with Duck's trucks in an incident largely provoked by Thomas. However, this spotless record was soon amended, after Thomas apologized to him for causing the accident. He was bought to shunt and pull goods, but then was transferred to the coastal run, on which he enjoys working. He is responsible for this line, which is famous for its fish. Arthur is the only known engine (with the exception of Salty and Porter) to enjoy the smell of fish. Persona Arthur is a big tank engine who has never been naughty in his life. He was highly esteemed for his "spotless record" before he arrived on Sodor, never having made a mess or a fuss and never having caused an accident. His main duties were to shunt trucks and haul goods trains. Arthur can be a bit naive however and after a jealous Thomas tricked Arthur into setting his standards too high with the trucks, his record did not stay as spotless as he had hoped. Arthur is very obedient, cautious, and well-behaved. He aims to please in his work and do everything as best he can. He now mainly runs the Fishing Route by the coastal village, a duty which Thomas was only all too grateful to be relieved from. Here, Arthur enjoys the sea air and the smell of the fish. Basis Arthur is an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine developed for the London Midland and Scottish Railway (hence the initials on his tanks). Livery Arthur is painted LMS maroon with gold boiler bands and yellow lining and "LMS" written on his side in yellow. His livery is inauthentic: if Arthur had been one of the ten 2MT tanks built for the LMS, he would have been painted postwar black with "LMS" written on his tanks. Appearances Voice Actors * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; seventh - eighth seasons) * Shinichirō Miki (Japan; eleventh season onwards) Trivia * According to an early leak on the names of the seventh season characters, Arthur's name was originally going to be Clarence. It was then changed to Arthur, when TVmag ran a competition to give him an official name, and that was the one chosen. Arthur was named after the late grandfather of competition winner Luke Sharp. * In the ninth season learning segment, Arthur's Tricky Travel, Arthur has Edward's whistle. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued, reintroduced 2014) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Wind-up Gallery File:TheSpotlessRecord16.png|Arthur in the seventh season File:TheSpotlessRecord30.png File:TheSpotlessRecord15.png File:TheSpotlessRecord1.png File:TheSpotlessRecord2.jpg|Arthur's very first accident File:TheSpotlessRecord4.jpg File:SomethingFishy10.png File:SomethingFishy14.png File:SomethingFishy16.png File:SomethingFishy18.png File:SomethingFishy41.png|Arthur's driver File:SomethingFishy45.png File:SomethingFishy54.png File:SomethingFishy57.png File:Fish(Season8)28.png|Arthur in the eighth season File:Fish(Season8)9.jpg|Arthur and Salty File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels.png|Arthur in the ninth season File:Arthur2.png|Arthur in the tenth season File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar39.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar41.png|Arthur in the eleventh season File:TheSpotlessRecord21.PNG File:ArthurFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Arthurpromo.png|Promotional photo of Arthur File:PufferPortrait3.gif|Arthur in a magazine story File:Chimps'Playtime2.png File:BrightSight.png File:ShellEngine.jpg|George and Arthur File:DayOutWithThomasArthur.jpg|Arthur at a Day out with Thomas event File:Arthur'sprototype.jpg|Arthur's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenArthur.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TomyArthur.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterArthur.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongArthur.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayArthur2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaArthur.PNG|Tomica File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArthur.png|Story Library Book File:Arthur2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Arthur Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-2 Category:The Norramby Branch Line